Things Said In The Dark
by RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: Suzaku never took the best care of himself, so it shouldn't be that surprising when Lelouch finds him bleeding to death outside of his house one night in the middle of a blizzard. The two strangers are sure that they've never met before, so why do they feel like they know each other so well? Is there something in their past that they've both forgotten? SuzaLulu AU
1. I Found You In The Night

White. White was snow. White was suffocating. White was cold.

Red. Red was blood. Red was pain. Red was death.

At the moment, I was confronted with both, equal parts mixing together to create such a dangerous concoction that I could already say that I wouldn't make it out alive. Even though I so desperately didn't want to die.

I somehow managed to clench my teeth together all the more when my foot landed on a rock after sinking into the deep snow, coming down harder on the surface than expected, and sending a shooting pain up the appendage that already pulsed with a constant pain due to the tear in the bleeding flesh. Subconsciously, I tightened the grip I had on my arm at the sudden shock, hissing in pain at my mistake afterwards as the wound there flared up as well.

My steps were beginning to slow despite the voice in my head screaming for me to go on, regardless of how tired I was. I was losing blood much too quickly to be able to afford to grow tired, and my body temperature was dropping much too fast for me to be able to afford being out in the cold for much longer as well. I needed to find shelter, but I could see nothing. Wind, so sharp that it felt like shards of glass cutting into me stung at my eyes, blurring my vision almost as much as the bits of ice whipping by.

But yet, I pressed on. I HAD to go on.

All of this of course is easy to tell yourself, but your body doesn't always agree with your mind. A prime example of this was when I finally dropped to my knees, legs giving out as my body collapsed with exhaustion in the snow. My face landed sideways in the white powder, angled so that I could watch as the liquid that was supposed to be in my body drained onto the snow, coloring the parched pigment with what would supposedly be my death.

Warm breath blew small clouds of heat across my face, and my nose twitched as it tickled my skin. Slowly, ever so slowly, my eyelids cracked open to reveal deep, violet eyes flickering in a soft light. Eyes that threatened to stare into my very soul if they dare pry any deeper than they already were. Eyes that looked so similar to ones that I had known so well before, that I could not help but whisper the name of the very person in question, though unbeknownst to my own consciousness that I was even doing it.

"Lelouch?"

The amethyst orbs blinked in surprise, backing away slightly to reveal to me a thin, pale face framed by locks of ebony. A face that, though aged, struck a chord in me as its eyes had also done, wracking my body with a tremor of sorrow, of longing, and of a far away happiness that seemed so tangible but yet so hard to reach.

"How...how do you know my name?" Thin lips asked in question, though I had to clear my parched throat before answering, even if it wasn't much if an answer.

"I...um, I don't know..." We both simply stared at each other for a few moments, astounded, though the short break of events allowed me to notice the fact that the only light in the room came from the fireplace that I could hear crackling over my head, and that a very warm body was partially laying over mine on top of a thick blanket. "So, um, where am I?"

My words seemed to beak the both of us from our short trance, causing the man to acutely pull himself away from me, snapping him up into a seated position. "Oh, that's right! Um, well I sort of found you outside in the snow. I'd had to go outside in the blizzard because I'd realized that I left the shovel outside, and I'd need it later after the snow was done falling. And, when I went out, I was just able to make out your figure lying down in my front yard. So, I brought you inside and warmed you up."

"You'd do that for a complete stranger?" I couldn't help but be in slight awe, not simply because of the man's kindness, but because of the fact that I was somehow able to find this Good Samaritan when I was within a very inch of my life.

"You wouldn't?"

"Well, of course I would, but still, not everyone is that nice, I don't even know how I can begin to repay you for this." I did my best to sit up on my own as I said this on the plush rug of the stranger's living room, but unfortunately wasn't able to accomplish it without the helping hand that was placed on the small of my back.

"Well first you can get better. And on another note, you honestly know people that wouldn't help a dying man?" He stared back at me incredulously, as if the simple thought of such a thing was completely unheard of. "I mean, _I _certainly couldn't just leave you out there to die."

Lelouch got up after that, walking away from me and towards a darker part of the house where I could no longer see, disappearing completely after turning a corner. He soon came back though, this time with a water that he handed to me. Heat emitted from the bottle, and I quickly began to chug the liquid into my dehydrated body. From the corner of my eye I could see the slim man putting things in a box that I soon recognized to be a first aid kit as I drank.

"By the way," he spoke again as he worked. "What were you attacked by? I mean, there were bite marks on your skin when I was treating you, so I figured..."

"Wolves."

The look I received next was shocked, and more than a little worried as the purple eyes in front of me grew wide. "They weren't rabid, were they? Wolves don't really attack humans unless..."

"Oh, no!" I quickly amended, wanting to calm his fears. "It was my fault, really. In my wandering, I didn't notice that I had stumbled upon their den. Um, they had newborn cubs inside, and I should have known to start running when the mom started growling at me, but instead I thought it best to back away slowly. Guess that's not what they had in mind." A sheepish grin had made its way onto my face, and my fingers tangled in my unruly brown hair in embarrassment.

"Well that was stupid of you."

I flinched at the sharp insult, then quickly tried to change topics to avoid more talk of blunders on my behalf. "Um! My name is Suzaku! Since I forgot to tell you earlier..." I held out my hand in gesture, but managed to feel even more awkward when it was simply stared at for a few moments.

My confidence returned however when a small hand was placed in mine. "Lelouch Lamperouge. Though somehow, you already knew that?" I couldn't help but blush at this, knowing why I had said what I did earlier, but never expecting to be right. "Well, um, you remind me of someone I knew a while ago, and he had the same name as you." Our hands dropped after that, mine falling back onto the blanket that still covered me, though the fire on my back was already warm enough that I could do without it.

"Odd, it's not a very common name."

"Yea, well, you're the only two I know." I mumbled as Lelouch got up, medical box in hand.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but it's two in the morning. What do you say we go to bed? I'll take the couch, so you can have the bedroom, okay?" Once again the pale, delicate hand was offered to me, though this time in order to help me get up. And once again, warm fingers grasped at one another as the gesture was accepted.

* * *

**K, so this was really short, and probably really confusing for some of you, at least that was the vibe I picked up when I was editing. Anywho, I'll try to explain better next chapter since this was really just the exposition, and I promise it'll be longer. I hope that some of you will follow me to the next chapter! **

**Update: So, I just found out that when I transfered this chapter from my ipad to my computer that it deleted my first paragraph. (I knew that there was something wrong for the longest time but could never put my finger on it.) Anywho, I can't remember what I wrote and can't find it anywhere even though I remember it being really good, which makes me sad. So, I just created the first three paragraphs so that something would be there, but I'm sorry I losing the opening guys, I won't do it again. **


	2. A Talk Over Pancakes

When I awoke, it was to dim sunlight filtering through thin curtains. For a few moments I had to stare, confused, at a room that, though nice, was not my own. Finally a small frame perched on the bedside table caught my eye, in it a picture of a boy about ten with raven hair, and eyes so deep you could drown in their purple depths. Next to him was a smaller blond girl, light blue eyes wide and full of excitement. I had forgotten that I was in Lelouch's house.

Ever so slowly, I made my way out of the queen sized bed, smiling when my feet touched the floor, as I could see the carefully wrapped bandages binding my wounded leg from last night, my arm and torso also in the same state. I had been unconscious when this had taken place of course, causing me to find myself in even more gratitude to the stranger who, out of solely a pure heart, had decided to save me from the death harboring snow of last night. I would have to think of a way to repay the kind soul most likely still sleeping in the other room before I left, regardless of whether I was thrown out once the owner of the house awoke, or if it would be after I was completely healed. Of course, I already knew that I would never be able to pay the man back completely, a life was hard to be weighed, much less repaid, but I knew that I would do my damnedest trying.

Finding my way from the bedroom back to the living room wasn't all that hard, a small hallway taking me back to the larger room. Sunlight filtered through the large windows near the door, and the fire had died down to simple embers through the night, leaving a chill hanging about the house. Shivers began gradually coursing their way through my frame, being clad in nothing but a borrowed pair of sweatpants that hung loosely from my hips.

On the couch I found a raven, curled up in the blanket that I had used briefly the night before, mouth open slightly so that a soft snore emitted lightly from his lips. I placed my elbows against the back of the couch, peering over to watch the pale face of the sleeping boy.

I knew that I had seen him before, the ebony locks that framed the high cheek bones, and those deep pools of amethyst. They all seemed much too familiar to be new to my eyes. And there was something in my heart that gave a tug whenever I saw him, something that told me to be gentle, be sweet, and screamed in my head over and over to remember, to hold on tight and remember. I couldn't seem to put my finger on it though, no matter how hard I tried.

Leaving Lelouch to his sleep for a little while longer, I wandered around a corner to where I supposed the kitchen would be, and was rewarded when I found it. For a moment I hesitated amongst the granite topped counters, wondering if the owner of the house would be okay with my digging about his cabinets. I quickly brushed it off though and proceeded with my plan, deciding that with the disposition I had seen so far of the man in question, even if he did mind I was sure he wouldn't do too much in spite about it. Within the cabinets and cupboards I found basically only non-perishable food items, though that made quite a bit of since considering the house was located at least 20 minutes on foot from the nearest town. After searching though, I was able to find something suitable for breakfast.

By the time Lelouch made his appearance in the kitchen, I was pouring batter into circles on a pan I had found as it sizzled over the stove. I smiled at his entrance, but it seemed he didn't notice as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning all the while shuffling over to one of the bar stools across from the stove. For a while he simply slumped in his seat, arms resting on the cold granite until he was able to process what exactly the abnormality going on in his kitchen was.

"Wait, if you're the guest, then shouldn't I be the one cooking breakfast and not the other way around?" His words slurred together a bit as he said this, though not too much so that I couldn't understand him, his eyes squinting at me through long lashes.

I laughed lightheartedly, grabbing a spatula so that I could flip the quickly cooking flapjacks. "You deserved to sleep a bit longer. I _was_ the one that kept you up last night. I hope you don't mind my using your kitchen though."

"No, no, of course not." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "In fact, I just might have to keep you here if you'll so willingly cook for me. Then again, I should probably taste your food before I offer up anything."

"Hey, have a little faith." I laughed again, growing more pleased by the fact that it seemed I wouldn't be simply dismissed from the house as the morning arose. I slipped some pancakes onto one of the plates I had found and set in front of Lelouch, steam still wafting from the baked batter and into the gradually waking man's face.

The ravenette breathed a sigh, looking completely relaxed despite having had a near stranger in his house all night. "Well, if it tastes as good as it smells then I'm sure they'll be fine." I brightened at the comment, placing my own portion onto a plate. "Oh, and could you get us some forks? They're in the drawer under the microwave, and there's some syrup in the pantry." I did as was instructed, giving the smiling man his utensil before dousing my share of food in maple flavored sugary goo and preparing to dig in. "Hey, what are you doing?" I paused with my fork still poised over the steaming pancakes, questioning a curious on-looker with wide, emerald eyes.

The answer seemed kind of obvious once I was given it, Lelouch patting the bar-stool next to him in invitation for me to sit. I did as he requested, having not previously known that I would be allowed so close to him already. Then again, the way that I had first seen him last night proved that he seemed to not have any personal space issues.

"So, were you with anyone else hiking up here? You don't strike me as the kind of person to get himself lost up on a mountain on a regular basis." I had to swallow before answering, the taste of sticky, caramelized sugar still lingering in my mouth.

"No, I was with some friends. They all had to get back to work today, so I decided to stay an extra day since I had a bit longer. That's when you found me the way I was. Guess it wasn't my best laid plan." I gave a sheepish, joking smile that Lelouch returned with his own, partly amused, and partly wondering what exactly my IQ level had to be.

"Well, if you'd like we can go into town today if you're feeling up to it so that you can call them and tell them what happened and that you're okay. Also where you are, unless of course you'd rather see if there are any trains up and running right now, though I highly doubt it because of all the snow last night."

"Okay, but if I wanted to stay here for a bit, you wouldn't mind?" It seemed that my mind wasn't capable of putting up stranger danger signs, however, even if it was, I was pretty sure that I would have ignored them at this point anyways. There was something about Lelouch, something familiar and oh so alluring, that told me to stay here and find out more about him, to find out who he really was.

"Not at all. It gets rather lonely up here after all, I'd love the company." As he spoke the thin lips of the male next to me seemed to twitch down, just for a moment, appearing discontent about something before it was replaced, though the smile taking its place seemed more forced compared to the other, relaxed ones that he had offered up to me earlier.

"Why do you live up here anyways? I mean, if you wouldn't mind telling me. It just seems much too lonely to me."

"It's a long story." Lelouch quickly dismissed with another wave of his hand, finally paying attention to the food I had made as he pressed his fork into the soft cakes in order to cut a piece off. "One that's much too depressing for the morning time, and one that we'll have time for later." I nodded at that, taking his word for it. "Also, while we're in town, I was thinking I might show you what I like to do for fun." The smile that formed next on the ravenette's lips was much more devious than the ones I had seen previously, to the point where I felt a distinct shiver travel up my spine. The direction of what caused the occurrence was soon turned away from me though as Lelouch finally began eating his food, and I quickly decided that so long as that same look wasn't directed at me anytime soon, then I just might be okay.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! It usually wouldn't take this long, but I was really looking for some sort of substance to add to this chapter, you know, for them to acctually DO something. However, that didn't happen, so I figured I should at least give you guys this until I can finish the next chapter where something will acctually happen. Thank you SOOO much to all of my reviwers, followers, and faves. They mean SO much to me. :D**


End file.
